


One Moment of Weakness

by Metamorphosis2011 (Methamorphosis2011)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, andercest, blaine anderson - Freeform, cooper anderson - Freeform, cooplaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methamorphosis2011/pseuds/Metamorphosis2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is happening just after Blaine and Cooper sang Somebody That I Used To Know, and is AU thereafter. Just a little drabble of my Andercest emotions that turned into a slightly longer drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking for lots of smutty goodness between these two this is not it but if you want lots of drama this might be for you. And if the mention of incestuous feelings between brothers in any way upsets you, PLEASE DO NOT READ!

Cooper can hear his footsteps echoing through the corridors intermixed with his ragged breathing and his pulse drumming inside his ears. He is taking quick long strides towards the exit and it's the only thing he can do to stop himself from running outright. He doesn't care if he looks ridiculous like this, like he was running from the devil himself. He just really needs to get out of here fast and go home and pack his bags. He had made up his mind in that split second in the auditorium. He will go to the airport and take the first available flight back to LA. He doesn't care that he has a flight booked for next week. Next week is too late; he needs to leave now for both their sakes.

He really had believed that two years had been enough time for Blaine to sort out whatever confused feelings he had towards him. Two years and a boyfriend who he so seemingly adored, well according to what his parents had been telling him anyway. For two years Cooper had avoided all contact with Blaine, even facing the wrath of his parents when he again said he couldn't come home for thanksgiving or Christmas as he had auditions and work commitments. Two years since his then hardly15 years old brother had out of nowhere pressed his lips against his own and then looked at Cooper through his long eyelashes. First with eyes full of hope and then with dejection and sadness as Cooper shook his head at him and left the room without saying a word, deciding there and then that he would have to leave as his brother was obviously confused about his feelings for him. Blaine had only recently come out and probably mistook his brother's concern and affection for something more. He just had to leave, although leaving his little brother behind had hurt like hell.

And then the news about Blaine's new school and his boyfriend and him finally seeming happy had reached Cooper and he jumped at the change to try and rebuild what had been lost. And the visit had gone so well up until now, or at least as well as Cooper could have hoped for. Of course he expected there to be some distance between them, bridges that needed to be rebuild and all things considering it had gone well. And despite feeling a little bit protective of Blaine, he had even come to accept and kind of like Kurt. And then out of nowhere, after he had let himself think that they were back to being brothers, Blaine had to sing that fucking song in the middle of the auditorium and Cooper just knew that he not only hadn't forgotten but that the feelings for him, whatever those feelings were, were still there as well. 

And what did he do? He should have run out of there as fast as he could but instead he got up and sang with Blaine. And then when his brother was looking at him all hopeful he had to give him a hug and tell him that they were more than just brothers. Fuck! Blaine had tried to lean in then and place a kiss on his cheek and Cooper on instinct had pushed him away. What else was he supposed to do? Blaine had started to bitch and shout at him but Cooper could live with that. He could live with his brother being mad and angry at him. Anger was a healthy emotion, something no one would ever scold or ridicule him for. Cooper would rather Blaine hated him than have these confused unhealthy feelings towards him.

Cooper gets in his car, well their dad's car which he let him borrow for the duration of his stay and pulls out of the McKinley car park and onto the main road. The drive home is a complete blur. It's a miracle he doesn't have an accident as really he has no recollection of the drive at all. Just that suddenly he pulls into their driveway and heads up the stairs to his room.

He grabs all his belongings and stuffs them into his suitcase. He doesn't care that they will be all crumbled by the time he will get back home. He opens the drawer and pulls out his passport and his ticket, not that he will need it but maybe if he was lucky he could trade it in or at least get some kind of refund for it.

He is so busy packing he never hears Blaine storming in through the front door and up the stairs and heading straight for Cooper's room.

"So you just run … again!" Blaine shouts at Cooper as he stands in the doorway and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Blaine … it's for the best … you must know that." Cooper says stopping in his tracks and not quite being able to look Blaine in the eyes. The image of the way Blaine looked at him two years ago will forever be burned into his memory and he doesn't know if he could stand seeing it again.

"The only thing I fucking know is that you left … two years ago. Not a phone call, not even a birthday card and then … just like that you think it's ok to waltz back into my life, pretending like nothing has happened, making a fool out of me in front of my friends while really not giving a shit about me or my feelings." Blaine screams as he bangs the door close behind him and with a few determined strides closes the distance standing in front of Cooper, eyes blazing.

"Blaine … you know I had to leave. What happened, what you did … you were confused and I needed to go to not give you any more reason to think you felt something that's wrong, that you probably didn't really feel and …"

"DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE. Tell me that what I felt … feel for you wasn't true or real! You never even asked me what it was that I was feeling … you just ran and left me alone with our parents and … have you got any idea how much that hurt?"

"Blaine … even I you thought you felt something, it … I'm sure it was just a phase, you were a confused kid and now …"

"A phase?" Blaine shouts at Cooper. "A fucking phase? Now that would be convenient for you wouldn't it. Your crazy brother having a phase … no Cooper, it's not that easy. I never forgot about you, the pain got less but … you know ever since I heard you were coming back I actually felt happy, really happy … and nervous and … I couldn't help it but I distanced myself from Kurt, not willingly just … what I feel for him is not the same I feel for you and …"

Blaine …" Cooper interrupts. He cannot stand hearing what his brother is telling him. His chest hurts from his shallow breathing and he feels light-headed. Cooper looks up at his brother, wanting to say something but the words die in his throat. Blaine looks so heartbroken, so lost. And Cooper needs to do something. 'Make him angry, make him hate you … anything is better than him thinking he has those kinds of feelings for you' his head screams at him. But he just couldn't bring himself to. He never wanted to hurt Blaine, not intentionally, he left because he thought it would be for the best but now … now he would be hurting him on purpose and he couldn't do that. He will just have to try and appeal to his logical side.

"Blaine … listen … obviously me coming here was a bad idea, I just thought that you sorted yourself out that … now that you have Kurt … really Blaine, it's best for me to leave, clearly we are not good for one another. Maybe one day, when you feel ready to, you can come and contact me but until then …"

"How can you even say that?" Blaine shouted, tears pooling at his eyes now. "I don't want to lose you again." Blaine swallows and is fighting to keep his composure. "You don't mean that," he says. Blaine takes another step towards Cooper and looks into his bright blue eyes that are also wet with tears.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you mean it. That you don’t want to see me again… Coop, I'm not stupid or naïve. I know you're not gay and that you don't feel the same way but … when you left without a word … you broke a part of me. Please … I need to have closure." Blaine reaches out and takes one of Cooper's hands in his own and Cooper let him.

"Please …" he says in a hushed voice. "I will always wonder what it would feel like ... please … if you want to leave I can't stop you but please … one kiss so that I can move one." Blaine looks at Cooper with his big hazel eyes, waiting for his brother to say something. 

Coopers is looking at Blaine shell-shocked. How could he even consider doing something like this? Wouldn't that be giving his brother hope where there could be none?

"B … I don't think …" he tries to protests but he already knows it's a losing battle. If there is anything he can do to replace the memory of leaving Blaine heartbroken with something else he will do it.

"Please … Coop ... you owe me …" Blaine whispered out, his mouth inches away from Cooper's face, searching his brother's eyes for confirmation or rejection. 

Cooper lets out a sigh and nods his head as he closes his eyes and waits for what all of a sudden feels like fate. Was it always supposed to come to this?

Blaine lets his eyes flutter close leans in until their lips brush gently. He moans and presses his lips closer against Cooper's and starts to move his lips over Cooper's mouth.

Cooper whines. When Blaine's lips touch his own something inside him breaks, the dam is open and he can't stop it. His hands come up and he puts them on either side of Blaine's face pulling him in closer and moving his head slightly so he can deepen the kiss. He parts his lips slightly inviting Blaine's tongue in. Blaine's head is swimming and he gets lost in the sensation of kissing his brother, of him kissing him back and he moans and tastes Cooper and it's so much better than he could have ever imagined. 

It takes a second for Blaine to register that his brother is kissing him just as fiercely and desperately as he is and when it finally does he pulls back and he looks at him in shock and horror before his hand comes up and he slaps Cooper across the face.

"You liar! You fucking hypocrite!" Blaine yells in his brothers' face. Cooper's head drops because he knows it’s the truth and he can't bring himself to look at Blaine. 

"All this time … you made me feel guilty for having feelings for you when you in fact feel the same?" Blaine stares at Cooper, his chest heaving.

"Say something … you coward," his hand comes up again but this time Cooper stops it in time and grabs hold of Blaine's wrist.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry … yes, I … love you … but don't you understand … this, us … we can never be … this is wrong, it's sick and I will do whatever I can to protect you and …"

Blaine shakes his head. He does not want to hear what Cooper is saying. Part of him knows he is right but a bigger part is telling him that love is love and no one should be judged for who they fall in love with.

His free hand comes up and caresses Cooper's face. "Coop, … just tell me …" he pleads. "If we … if we were not brothers … would you and I …?" he doesn't need to finish the sentence as Cooper starts to nod his head immediately while trying to fight his tears.

And knowing that this most likely will be the last time that he will ever be able to do this Blaine puts his lips on Cooper's again and kisses him like his life depends on it. "Coop" he whispers out after a moment. "please, I know we will never be but … I just want to be with you for one night, please … you can leave tomorrow and I won't come looking for you …" Blaine takes Cooper by the hand and leads him over to the bed where he lets himself fall backwards and pulls Cooper on top of him. 

Cooper doesn't even try to protest. He had been strong for so long. Had these feelings buried so well and now here was his chance to do something irresponsible, impulsive for once in his life and he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

He moves on top of Blaine as he starts to kiss him and Blaine's hands pull him in closer before finding the edge of his shirt and reaching underneath it feeling Cooper's silky skin under his fingers.

They are so wrapped up in each other, in allowing themselves to feel and to touch that they don’t hear the door open. What they do hear though is the piercing scream that their mother emits as she is standing in the door, eyes wide in shock.

"What is going on here? Oh my god … Get off him." She screams as she grabs Cooper by his shirt and tries to pull him off of Blaine. Cooper lets himself be pulled off without a fight and scrambles to his feet, his face beet red trying to catch his breath. He looks at Blaine panicked and his heart broke. Shit, it's all his fault. One moment where he couldn't fucking keep it together, where he wanted to show Blaine just how much he means to him and now everything was shattered in ruins around them.

"Get out, just get out … you sick bastard … GET OUT!" their mom yells at Cooper before she rushes to Blaine's side. 

"My poor baby. I'm so sorry, what did he make you do? Blaine I'm so sorry" she cries as she tries to cradle Blaine in her arms only to be pushed away by him. 

"Coop," Blaine shouts out. "Please don't leave, Coop" he is sobbing now.

"It's ok, he cannot hurt you again," his mother tries to reassure him.

"NO mom, he is not hurting me, mom, don't send him away … I love him." 

His mom shakes her head at that. "No you don't, I don't know how he got you to agree to this but he is sick" she turns around and sees Cooper still standing in the doorway.

"I said get out. And don't come back unless you get yourself some help, and be glad I'm not having you arrested." She yells as Cooper.

"Mom" Cooper pleads as his eyes never leave Blaine. His beautiful Blaine, heartbroken. He mouth's an "I'm sorry" at Blaine.

"GET OUT!"

"MOM" Blaine yells and grabs his mom so she has to look at him.

"Please don’t to this, it's not his fault. I made him … I love him, mom I really do … please."

"Then you're just as sick as he is and …" she looks between the two brothers and gives Cooper a death glare that made him finally leave the room without another word.

"NO, Coop" Blaine shouts.

"Blaine, get dressed. I will bring you to the Clinic."

"But … why? The Clinic is only for alcoholics and drug addicts and psychos …"

"Blaine, if you really believe you love your brother you are sick and you need help. I know the head of psychiatry there and I am sure he will see you now if I explain the situation. ."

"NO, I'm not going. There is nothing wrong with me…"

"Blaine, you're underage and you will do as you're told. It's only for your best sweetheart. I don't know what he might have told you to make you believe that you're in love with him but you're not … you're just confused."

Blaine cries and screams and insists that there is nothing wrong with him and that you can't choose who you fall in love with but his mom is not even listening to him. She is too busy making an appointment with Dr. Jefferson. He tries to convince her that he is not ill but still, she insists on him seeing the shrink, saying that it's therapy or she will press charges against Cooper. And Blaine has no idea if she actually could do that to her own son but he knows he will not risk it, so he agrees. 

He finally collapses onto the floor after he watched Cooper from the bathroom window leave the house and get into a taxi before with one final push he lifts himself up of the floor and runs to his own room and locks himself in as though that could avoid the inevitable.

Two hours later and still crying Blaine huddles himself against the backseat of the car as his mom drives down the long winding country lane to the Clinic, just outside Westerville. Blaine's red tearstained eyes look out the window and watch the world speed past him. He made up his mind earlier. He would jump through all the hoops the shrinks would want him to. He will play good boy and do as he is told. He will protect Cooper and what they have, and if going to have his head checked out is what it takes he will do it. And then one day in the future he will go looking for Cooper.

He smiles at his reflection taking solace in the knowledge that in another world, in another life, at another time, he and Cooper would be together as lovers and he will lock that knowledge away deep down in his heart, where no one can take it away. There will be nothing a shrink could do to convince him otherwise. He loves Cooper and he knows now Cooper loves him just as much.


End file.
